powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Versix
Versix was the leader of the Gruesome Grunts that appeared in the Halloween Intergalactic Court and was the primary villain of the Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel Hallowen Special episode "Monster Mix-Up". Character History Versix first appears with the other Gruesome Grunts and switches their bodies with the Rangers’. When Brody and Sarah escape, he chases after them but they capture him. Mick then poses as him and tells the Halloween Intergalactic Court that he switched the rangers with the Gruesome Grunts, blowing their cover and getting them destroyed. The real Versix manages to escape but is stopped by the rangers, where they battle. He fought off the Rangers and survives all attempts to defeat him, including the Lion Fire Flame Strike and the Lion Fire Double Super Strike with the Superstar Blade, He then enlarges himself and manages to break up the Ultrazord. The Rangers realised that he would break up any Megazord they formed so they called upon the Rumble Tusk, Astro, and Sub Surger auxillary Zords. He tried to fight back but got destroyed by the Super Zord Slashes Final Attack (performed by the compornents of the Ninja Steel and Bull Rider Megazords). In his final seconds, he cursed not having gone trick or treating and then detonated. Personality Versix is quite proud and braggy, stating that he will become even more famous than Madame Odius. He also appears to have contempt for the Galaxy Warriors tv game show and Madame Odius in general to the point of wanting to outdue the witch, by destroying the Ninja Steel Rangers in such a way to make his gang of outlaws infamous throughout the cosmos. Versix is also shown to be begging for his life when about to struck down, coming off as a bit of a coward. Like Odius herself, he is a good schemer. Powers and Abilities *'Strength: '''Versix is one of the stronger monsters, since he is the leader of the intergalactic criminals known as the Gruesome Grunts, being able to survive all attempts to destroy him while small and even break up the Ultrazord simply by stamping. A single jab of his staff was powerful enough to send Brody flying. *'Durabiliy: 'As the leader of the Galactic Grunts, Versix posses incredicle thick skin that can take a lot of punishment. When thrown into the centre of one of Levi's tornados, he was unfazed by any possible side effects. When the other came and energy slashed him while inside of it, it only knocked him to the ground. The Lion Fire Flame Strike cleaved right through him but only sent him flying into a container nearby. Even the Lion Fire Double Super Strike didn't effect him, despite making him detonate, When he was made giant, he was blasted by the Sub Surfer, Astro, and Rumble Tusk auxillary Zords (Sub Surfer's torepedos, Astro's lasers, and Rumble Tusks' Gust Attack) and barely react. He could also take a dual kick from the Robo Red and Robo Rider Zords as well as a headbutt from the Dragonzord and only stumble back. He was blasted by the Rumble Tusk Ninja Zord mode's cannons and only stumble. As a follow-up, he was rammed by all three Auxillary Zords and only lost his staff. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: '''Versix was excellent when it came to hand to hand combat. He easily fought off Brody and Levi with ease and also fought off the Robo Red and Robo Rider Zords with just as much ease. * '''Shaking: '''He can stick his staff in the ground and stamp his feet really fast to make the ground shake, even managing to dismantle the Ultrazord. Arsenal * '''Staff: '''Versix has a staff as a combat weapon. He could use this to block Brody's Star Blade and the Rockstorm Guitar amongst other powers. ** '''Energy Deflection: '''Versix was able to deflect blasts from the Nina Blasters and even deflect aside the Ninja Ultrazord's NInja Ultra Strike. ** '''Body Switching: '''Versix was able to switch the souls of his Grunts with others (such as the Ninja Rangers). ** '''Versix Beam: '''Versix can fire a light green colored energy beam from his staff. This was his strongest attack as it caused a gigantic explosion and took down two Rangers. ** '''Body Switching: '''Versix can switch the bodies of people by using his staff. ** '''Enlargement: '''Versix was able to spin his staff to generate purple energy over himsef in order to grow giant. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Versix is voiced by Jay Simon, who previously voiced Bluefur in Megaforce, Hunter in Dino Super Charge and Gorrox in Super Ninja Steel. Notes * He along with Lord Drillion, Blammo, Voltipede, and Megamauler were part of a special group in Ninninger called the Advanced Yokai. * In a ironic twist, Versix's Sentai counterpart was a Christmas monster while he was used in a Halloween episode. ** Ironiclly, the villians in the Christmas Specials come from Sentai episodes titled "It's Summer..." * His method of growing himself is a call back to Rita Repulsa's method, right down to the phrase, "Make my (noun) grow!" * Versix's sentai counterpart did not have his own faction in Ninninger. But in Super Ninja Steel, he is the boss of his own faction. * He is the fourth body switching Neo-Saban Era monster of the week since, Switchbeast, Tranceferer, and Professor Strickler and Body Switcher . * Like Heximas, he is an independent main villain of a certain holiday special. IE; Halloween instead of Christmas. See Also References Category:Gruesome Grunts Category:PR Villains Category:Halloween Monsters Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Yokai Themed Villains